Lime Lounge (CC071)
Lime Lounge is the 94th episode of Candycrush071's Candy Crush. It contains levels 1391 to 1405. It is preceded by and succeeded by . This episode was released on February 8th, 2017. New things *Tart (Level 1391) **It's similar to multilayered icing and can be cleared the same way, however it doesn't interrupt candy flow, similar to a portal, unless there is another immovable blocker on top of it (it doesn't count if there isn't a tile above it, as candies can spawn below the tarts in this case). The tart in the lowest row has an arrow under it to indicate that candies can teleport there (similar to a teleport exit), unless the tarts are not connected because there is a gap in between (where arrows appear under each lowest connected tart), or are in the lowest row of the board, or have their entry blocked by an immovable blocker. These arrows change their position automatically as the tarts get cleared. The bubblegum sticker is one exception as it does not count as a gap or change the portal position, such as in Level 1404, where the candies in the first row will not teleport to where the wrapped candies are, and the wrapped candies will not teleport to the bottom row, but rather the candies in the first row teleport to the bottom row and the wrapped candies remain fixed in their position. Portals, such as in Level 1392, do not interrupt the flow either. *1-Layer Tart (Level 1391) *2-Layer Tart (Level 1391) *3-Layer Tart (Level 1393) *Tart Order (Level 1397) **Like icing and cupcake orders, every layer of tart counts separately, so clearing three 1-layer tarts or clearing one 3-layer tart will have the same effect. Levels 071level1391.png|Level 1391 071level1392.png|Level 1392 071level1393.png|Level 1393 071level1394.png|Level 1394 071level1395.png|Level 1395 071level1396.png|Level 1396 071level1397.png|Level 1397 071level1398.png|Level 1398 071level1399.png|Level 1399 071level1400.png|Level 1400 071level1401.png|Level 1401 071level1402.png|Level 1402 071level1403.png|Level 1403 071level1404.png|Level 1404 071level1405.png|Level 1405 Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Every level in this episode has tarts. *The tarts have the same texture as the cupcakes in Candy Crush Jelly Saga, but their name had to be changed since cupcakes already exist in this fanon and have a different texture and behavior. They were temporarily called "biscuits", before it was decided that "tart" would be a better name as it matches the texture better. *'Lime Lounge' was originally the name of the previous episode, , before it was decided that it would be New-Years themed. *This episode was released exactly two years after , which was released in February 8th, 2015. *Level 1397 breaks the trend of candy order levels being even-numbered. It's the first odd-numbered candy order level since Level 1329 (5 episodes ago). *Level 1400 is the first milestone level to be an anti-order level. **Also, that is the 19th anti-order level and the bombs have 19 moves. That wasn't intentional though, it's just a coincidence. *Level 1405 starts with predefined colors. *Level 1405 is a reference to this fanon's second anniversary, which happened in February 3rd, 2017. *Level 1405 continues the trend of every level ending in "5" being a mixed level, which started in Level 1375 (Levels 1375, 1385, 1395, and 1405 are all mixed levels). **This trend continues as well in the next episode (Level 1415 is also a mixed level). *No new mixed level combination is introduced in this episode. *This is the second episode to be released in 2017, and the first one to be released in February, 2017. Category:Episodes